Lorsque qu'un rien suffit à réunir
by Myrlia
Summary: Alors que No.2 disparaît, les situations se multiplient pour un amour naissant. Warning : Yaoi Lemon Ambiance assez choupi '


Lorsque qu'un rien suffit à réunir.

Rating : T (lemon)

Pairing : Kagakuro (Yaoi power!)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais un jour, peut-être que Tadatoshi Fujimaki les abandonnera...

Résumé : Alors que No.2 disparaît, les situations se multiplient pour un amour naissant. (Paaw.. résumé pourri )

Commentaire : Bon okay, c'est un couple pas très original, le tout est assez fluffy mais avouez que vous adorer ça ! (ou pas) Enfin, c'est ma première fiction et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos critiques et tout le tralala pour continuer, merci :D

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le gymnase de Seirin était encore bruyant à cause des crissements de chaussures sur le sol et de l'écho typique des ballons rythmé par les dribbles. Riko se concentrait sur l'entraînement intensif qu'elle prodiguait à ses joueurs. Pendant l'entraînement, elle leur forçait de mettre des poids sur leurs jambes pour les muscler plus vite. Bien entendu tandis que Kagami portait sur chaque jambe 6 kilos, Kuroko ne dépassait pas les 2 kilos... Malgré tout, tous devenaient plus forts et même No.2 courait après le ballon et aboyait comme s'il voulait les encourager. Lorsque la séance fut terminer, on entendit la respiration haletante des joueurs se calmer. Kuroko s'écroula au sol de fatigue.

_ Kuroko, cria Hyûga le capitaine, ne dors pas ! Et étire toi comme il se doit si tu ne veux pas venir au lycée demain en rampant !

_ …

Vidé de toute énergie il se redressa et observa les alentours de son œil indifférent.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il vu No.2 ? demanda calmement le bleuté.

Tous regardèrent autour d'eux pour répondre au maître mais chacun eu une réponse négative.

_ Je vois...

Mitobe, notre grand frère aimant national, lui frotta la tête pour lui montrer sa compassion, ce qui toucha Kuroko qui lui montra l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Kuroko, il est intelligent. Il saura retrouver son chemin, le rassura Koganei.

_ Tiens, c'est rare que tu dises quelque chose d'intelligent, remarqua Kagami.

_ Tu arrives comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles toi, dit Izuki. Tiens, elle était pas mal celle-là.

_ T'es lourd avec tes jeux de mots, dit le capitaine en baillant. Bon, moi je rentre alors à demain !

_ A demain, répondit en cœur toute l'équipe.

Chacun préparait ses affaires, Kagami était toujours de corvée de rangement même si ces jambes allaient mieux, sûrement que ça arrangeait tout le monde (sauf lui) de lui laisser tout le travail. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose de mieux à faire après tout il ne prenait pas la peine de beaucoup réviser et ça se voyait dans ses résultats.

Quand enfin il sortit du gymnase, il faisait nuit noir ou presque car les lampadaires éclairaient pas mal dans ce genre de cas. Il s'apprêtait à passer le portail quand il aperçut quelque chose longer le mur du lycée.

_« Et merde, _pensa-t-il_, un voleur. »_

Bien sûr du haut de ses 1m90, il s'empressa d'aller à sa poursuite pour l'intercepter. Quand il arriva presque à son niveau, celui-ci tourna à l'angle mais l'américain ne se laissa pas avoir car il bondit face à l'inconnu. Qui disparut. Hébété, Kagami eut alors une révélation qui se confirma quelques instants plus tard.

_ Bonsoir Kagami-kun.

_ Kurokoooooooo... Qu'est-ce que tu fous à cette heure dans le lycée ?!

_Je cherche toujours No.2 …

Il s'autorisa à s'asseoir sous les yeux médusés du géant. Sous la faible lumière de l'éclairage nocturne, Kagami pouvait bien voir la tristesse dans les grands yeux bleus de son ombre. L'inquiétude qu'il arrivait parfaitement à lire, récompense de leur amitié presque inséparable maintenant. Au fil du temps, il avait appris à lire dans ses émotions qui semblaient toutes se confondre en un regard impassible. En bref, il fondait totalement pour sa bouille d'ange. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à sa hauteur et posa la tête de son ami sur son torse d'un geste qui voulait être réconfortant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kagami d'une voix presque douce, on le retrouvera.

Kuroko acquiesça silencieusement. Le rouquin se releva aidant au passage son équipier, qui retomba au sol immédiatement.

_ Oy Kuroko, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

_ Fatigué. Désolé. Bonne nuit.

_ Mais ! Tu vas pas pioncer ici tout de même ?!

Mais déjà ses paupières se fermaient et son souffle devenait profond. Le géant jura, et porta son ami jusqu'à son appartement. Il le posa sur son lit et s'aperçut que son protégé avait toujours les poids attachés à ses jambes.

_ Idiot, murmura Kagami en caressant les cheveux de Kuroko.

Il se mit aussi au lit après s'être douché et s'endormit, prenant dans ces bras celui qu'il aimait.

Réveillé par l'odeur alléchante du pain chaud, Kuroko papillonna des yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il se redressa d'un bond, son calme naturel en prenait un coup et il commença à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour se repérer puis, vu le maillot de Seirin sur une chaise. Il soupira de soulagement et se leva pour arriver dans la cuisine. Kagami était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner ou le déjeuner, il ne savait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, son hôte ne le remarqua pas tout de suite pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient amis... Les membres de la Génération Miracle le remarquaient directement, mais leur relation était différente. Ou plutôt il était trop différent par rapport à eux. Avec Kagami, tout semblait si simple : leurs conversations, leur jeu de basket nécessitant aussi bien de l'un comme de l'autre, leurs moments ensembles...

Le rouquin se retourna pour apporter le plat sur la table et percuta Kuroko qui était resté en plan, le projetant légèrement en arrière.

_ Tiens Kuroko, ça va mieux ?

_ Ça serait le cas si un Bakagami ne m' avais pas foncé dessus comme un taureau...

_ Comment peux tu dire ça avec un air « je-m'en-foutiste » , demanda Kagami en soupirant, et de toute façon je te rappelle que je t'ai ramené chez moi quand tu t'es endormi.

_ Tu as raison, dit Kuroko en se relevant.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et le remercia mais le rouquin n'aima pas cela.

_ Pourquoi tu deviens si formel tout d'un coup ? Allez limace sur patte, viens manger !

Il lui frotta énergiquement la tête et s'installa à table. Kuroko sourit avec de légères rougeurs sur les joues et le rejoint. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur ce que le cuisinier en chef avait préparé quand tout lui revint en mémoire. Le bleuté s'arrêta et laissa tomber ses baguettes.

_ No.2 … murmura Kuroko

_ Hein ? Ah ouais, le chien. Tu devrais laisser tomber, peut-être qu'il est retourné dans son ancienne maison.

_ Mais tu vois, rien ne me le prouve donc je sors le chercher.

Kuroko se leva et s'empressa d'enfiler ses baskets.

_ Attends un peu, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça, en plus il pleut et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son camarade avait déjà disparut.

_« Il me la paiera celle-là.. » _rumina Kagami.

Le rouquin pris rapidement un sac avec des serviettes et partit à la poursuite de son ombre.

Courant à en perdre haleine, Kuroko alla voir dans le parc à côté de son lycée : c'était là qu'il avait trouvé et adopté Tetsuya No.2 après tout. Il regarda dans les alentours, chercha dans les buissons mais ne trouva qu'un ballon de basket (?). N'y trouvant aucun intérêt il le balança en arrière pour continuer ses recherches et entendit un aboiement. En effet, No.2 était en train de courir après le ballon ce qui soulagea notre bleuté qui se mit à poursuivre son chien. Malheureusement, No.2 ayant trouvé un nouveau jeu s'amusait à redonner des coups de pattes dans le ballon et ainsi faire courir son maître encore plus, il ne vit pas qu'il arrivait vers la route. Quand il vit l'endroit où son chien fonçait, il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais n'y tarda pas, en voyant une voiture rouler vers No.2 qui poursuivait toujours le ballon arrivé désormais sur la route. Instinctivement, il se lança avec l'énergie du désespoir devant la voiture pour récupérer son chien, alors qu'il avait conscience que s'en était fini, il sentit un bras le prendre par la taille et augmenter sa vitesse Kagami avait vu son Kuroko en situation critique et s'était élancé pour le sauver. Ils se heurtèrent violemment sur le trottoir mais ne se blessèrent pas. No.2 sortit des bras de son maître et aboya bruyamment avant de s'asseoir en couinant. Le rouquin se rendit alors compte qu'il écrasait son protégé et se releva bien vite.

_ Mais t'es malade, explosa Kagami, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu aurais pu mourir !

_ Si ce n'était pas moi, ça aurait été lui...

_ Mais ce n'est qu'un chien !

_ IL EST BIEN PLUS POUR MOI !

Kuroko avait haussé le ton de sa voix tellement fort que Kagami resta paralysé quelques instants. Il fouilla ensuite dans son sac et lui posa une serviette sur sa tête ainsi que sur Tetsuya No.2 qui paniqua. Kuroko le pris dans ses bras et entreprit de le sécher correctement, il se rendit compte que la pluie avait cessé. Un arc-en-ciel s'était formé et ils restèrent silencieusement à le regarder (oui c'est bien tiré de l'image see you next week:P). Quelques instants plus tard, Kagami pris Kuroko dans ces bras et lui murmura :

_ J'ai eu peur tu sais. Peur de te perdre.

Le bleuté rougit et s'excusa profondément, ces yeux céruléens légèrement larmoyants étaient adorables. L'américain ne put que renforcer son étreinte puis le pris par le bras et commença à marcher. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Kagami personne ne dit mot mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, c'était plutôt comme si aucun des deux ne voulaient gâcher ce moment pour rien au monde.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, Kuroko eut droit à un thé à la vanille pour se réchauffer. Kagami prit place avec une tasse de café à côté de son ami. Tous deux restèrent silencieux mais l'américain ne tarda pas lui demander la raison de son comportement. Le bleuté baissa les yeux, un léger soupir se fit entendre mais le géant ne le releva pas.

_Tu ne te moqueras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Promis !

La détermination dans les yeux de Kagami se voyait tellement que Kuroko réprima un rire.

_ Et bien... No. 2 est quelque peu spécial...

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu sais que m'a présence est tellement faible qu'il faut être très concentré pour la remarquer.

Kagami acquiesça. Il n'arrivait presque jamais à sentir son équipier malgré ses sentiments.

_ Même mes parents... Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne pensaient pas à moi, au contraire. Mais, ils ne me voient pas... Que se soit quand je pars à l'école ou quand nous mangeons le repas du soir ensemble.

Sa voix semblait défaillir. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il racontait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'américain ne put que compatir, cela devait être dur tout de même.

_ Mais pour revenir au sujet d'origine, No. 2 est particulier : il me remarque en permanence. C'était la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me soutenait sur tout mon quotidien. C'est étrange pas vrai ?

_Pas du tout.

Kuroko releva ses yeux pour se plonger dans le regard ardent de Kagami. Celui-ci fut surpris et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. C'était aussi une première pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Encore une fois, les bras du rouquin l'accueillirent, plus intensément. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son partenaire. Il fut troublé, son regard se fit vide et ne su comment réagir. Kagami l'avait embrassé. Il avait réchauffé en ce geste, l'ombre en lui il l'avait fait se sentir vivant, comme s'il avait une chance d'atteindre la lumière lui-même.

Kagami observait son homologue. Il avait osé lui transmettre ses sentiments par cette action. Et maintenant il le voyait changer d'expressions, passant de la tristesse à l'incertitude puis à la gêne. Il dévorait son ange des yeux. Il rougit sérieusement quand il aperçu son torse sous l'habit transparent par la pluie.

_ Heuu... et si t'allais prendre une douche, proposa le rouquin, après tout tes vêtement sont encore trempés...

_ C'est une bonne idée, répondit un Kuroko qui essayait de reprendre possession de son visage neutre.

Il se leva et trouva par lui-même la salle de bain.

Après avoir laisser des vêtements secs à la porté de son invité, Kagami alla dans sa chambre. Changeant aussi au passage d'habits, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Il trouvait son geste trop flou, il aurait préféré user de la parole mais il n'avait pas pu y résister. Il espérait que Kuroko ne soit pas effrayé, après tout poli comme il était, le bleuté ne voulait sûrement pas l'offenser...

« _P'tain... Si ça se trouve, j'ai complètement foiré. _»

Le rouquin frappa de son poing son matelas puis se laissa aller par le son de la douche. Il s'apaisa. Commençant à somnoler, il ne réagit pas quand le bruit d'eau cessa et sentit un poids sur son ventre. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il aperçut Kuroko habillé d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt à cheval sur lui. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement.

_ Je t'aime aussi Taiga.

Kuroko avait compris tous ses sentiments et les avaient accepté. L'américain pris alors d'une main la nuque de son amant et l'avança pour avoir son visage en face. Leurs regard se croisaient : ombre contre lumière. Ils se complétaient mutuellement. Le rouquin passa sa main sur la joue de son bleuté qui ferma les yeux sous ce contact doux. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles douces et sucrés de son ange. Il força quelque peu le passage de sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Kuroko et joua avec sa langue. Ils s'échangeait leur chaleur, Kuroko passa ses bras derrière la tête de l'américain et se mit lui aussi à suivre la folle danse de leurs langues. Ils se séparèrent quelque peu après, essoufflés.

_ Tetsuya, murmura sensuellement Kagami.

Il passa une main sous son T-shirt et caressa le torse de son amant. Parcouru d'un frisson, Kuroko se laissa faire. Il gémit lorsque que l'américain lui toucha son intimité. Il sentait celle-ci se dresser contre sa volonté mais Kagami lui faisait tellement de bien mais il voulait aussi lui faire plaisir. Il se tourna de façon à avoir la tête au niveau du bassin rouquin et commença à enlever son jean.

_ Tu es sûr de toi Kuroko ? souffla Kagami.

Pour toute réponse, il donna un coup de langue sur la verge de son amant qui se cabra légèrement sous cette vague de plaisir. Avec quelques hésitations, il entreprit de lécher son gland. Il fut satisfait lorsque de légers râles se firent entendre. Il sourit et prit ce qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche pour faire des mouvements de va et vient.

De son côté, Kagami n'y croyait pas. A peine s'était-il déclaré qu'ils en étaient à ce stade. Pas que cela lui déplaisait au contraire, c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Il descendit le boxer de Kuroko et le pénétra d'un doigt. Surpris, Kuroko s'arrêta dans sa tâche et gémit quand il sentit ce doigt entrer en lui. Malgré tout, il continua sa masturbation si bien que Kagami ne put se retenir d'éjaculer. Il inversa leur position, et se mit en face de Kuroko qui était assis.

_ Ça va, demanda le rouquin.

Kuroko avala la semence avec un air de dégoût et acquiesça. L'américain se mit alors à l'embrasser passionnément, espérant faire passer le goût et glissa un deuxième doigt en Kuroko. En faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, Kuroko gémit de plus belle. Il adorait voir son visage rouge de plaisir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une émotion aussi intense parcourir son partenaire. Il l'allongea et écarta ses cuisses.

_ Je peux ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Kuroko, il avait quelque peu redouter ce moment mais sa confiance en Kagami à cet instant était tellement aveugle qu'il dit presque en un soupir de désir :

_ Sois doux.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au rouquin qui pénétra Kuroko. Celui-ci ferma les yeux sous la douleur, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux si bien qu'il serra les dents. Kagami s'arrêta et caressa la joue de son ange. Ré-ouvrant les yeux, il vit son visage inquiet et sourit, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter il désirait plus que tout ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. L'américain commença à bouger et Kuroko ne put retenir de légers cris de plaisir lorsque le pénis touchait sa prostate. Kagami commençait à accélérer, Kuroko était tellement étroit que son plaisir s'agrandissait à chaque contraction de sa part. Il poussait des soupirs de plaisir à chaque mouvement. Leur symbiose était réelle, naturelle s'ils l'auraient pu, ils auraient arrêter le temps et bloquer leurs sensation. Dans un ultime coups de bassin, tous deux atteignirent le paroxysme du plaisir. Kagami se retira et plongea son regard dans celui brumeux de son homologue. Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant de plonger sous les couvertures, de se prendre dans leur bras et de d'endormir plus heureux que jamais.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

Ma prochaine serra soit une série de Kuroko no Basket ou soit un one-shot de Kingdom Hearts. On verra ce que mon inspiration m'apportera !:D

Review ?


End file.
